halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mythic Map Pack
The Mythic Map Pack is an upcoming map pack to be released by Bungie for Halo 3. Summary The Mythic Map Pack is an upcoming Halo 3 DLC map pack, which will include Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox. It will be released with the launch of Halo Wars, but only included with the Limited Edition. The Limited Edition was released in Asia and Australia on February 26th. I will be released in Europe and Africa on February 27th, and the Americas on March 3rd.http://kotaku.com/5126557/ces-09-whoops-halo-wars-release-date-still-march-3 The Mythic Map Pack will be released as a standalone download at a later, as yet unannounced, date. This download will cost 800 Microsoft Points.http://uk.xboxlive.ign.com/articles/950/950839p2.html Maps Assembly Assembly was originally planned to be in the Heroic Map Pack, then the Legendary Map Pack, but was replaced due to the fear that it wouldn't be finished on time. The map is set in a Covenant Scarab Factory. Some say it is similar to the Halo 2 map, Midship. It is said to be fit for mid-sized Slayer and Team Slayer battles, and also supports objective gametypes, other gameplay details are indefinite. The map is symmetrical and the only Covenant map designed for Halo 3 to date. Orbital Orbital is set on the Quito Space Tether, a UNSC space elevator. It will be the first map in Halo 3 (Campaign or Multi-player) to be set in outer space. Orbital is described as having two main corridors overlapping each other and having some interesting switches that grant access to certain areas of the map. An image of Orbital was released on Bungie.net in late December. Sandbox Sandbox is a tiered medium-large sized map, and is a crossover between Sandtrap and Foundry. It is in a desert location similar to Sandtrap, and is just as, if not more Forge-friendly than Foundry seeing as how it was stated by Bungie that Sandbox will be "the ultimate Forge map". Many new Forge objects are added to give players more options to make their own custom-created maps. Including a golf club that can be used as a gravity-hammer, with a different crosshair, a golf ball, and a golf hole. Bungie has also confirmed the tiered nature of the map. It is split into the "Sky Bubble", the ground, and the "Crypt." The Sky Bubble was designed so that Forge users could recreate maps akin to Guardian and Ascension, while the Crypt was added to create fully-enclosed arena maps. The ground was designed for vehicular maps more in the style of its larger brethren, Sandtrap. Other Maps Despite some early reports of their inclusion with the Mythic Map Pack, it has been confirmed that Longshore, Heretic and Citadel will not be included. The skulls and achievements for these maps have been revealed through various means, similar to those of the maps included in the Mythic Pack. It has confirmed that these maps are to be shipped with Halo 3: ODST. Skulls All six maps were confirmed to contain skulls, which will give players new achievements. The skulls were meant to be very hard to find because of the number of players in only one game (map). However, the skull locations were discovered in February 20, 2009, and from that day the internet is filled with fans who share the URL between them. The person who discovered them before the pack release and posted their locations was banned from Xbox Live. Trivia *These Multiplayer maps will be the first multiplayer maps that include hidden skulls. If you acquire all of the skulls on the Mythic Map pack, you will unlock the Vidmaster Challenge: Brainpan. *The Mythic Map Pack which includes Assembly, Orbital and Sandbox, is being released in four obtainable ways. The first, being shipped with the Limited Edition of Halo Wars, the second, being on Xbox Live Marketplace as DLC content for 800 Microsoft Points, and the third, being shipped with Halo 3: ODST, or receiving a free code courtesy of Bungie. *It is currently unknown why it has taken so long to release the maps, but it could have something to do with Microsoft wanting to coincide the release of the maps with the release of Halo Wars. *In the Mythic map pack there will be a Golf Ball, a club and a collection of tin cans, effectively replacing the Soccer Ball, the humorous item of previous map packs. *Community members have received the maps early through their contributions, and many other Halo 3 players have gotten them through community giveaways such as Halo 3 Myth busters, and Facility B5D Gallery Image:News H3 MP AssemblyEnv01.jpg|A screenshot taken by Bungie of the Mythic map Assembly. Image:H3_MP_Orbital_Tether.jpg|A screenshot of Orbital found in the Bungie Weekly Update. Image:Sandbox_msblog.jpg|A recently released screenshot of Sandbox. Sources Related Pages *Heroic Map Pack *Legendary Map Pack *Halo Wars: Limited Edition *Halo 3: ODST *Vidmaster Challenges Category:Multiplayer Map Packs